


The Politics of Love

by GrrrrsRandomness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrrrsRandomness/pseuds/GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Santana has had big dreams ever since she joined Ms. Fabray's politics club in her high school. She knows there will be many obstacles in the way. The biggest one is getting her name on the ballot. To do that, she needs to gain support from the people in her district. It is this way she meets someone unexpected. A stolen kiss was the last thing she expected, especially from her.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 16





	The Politics of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in one of my stories I had several little one-shots that I wanted to share at some point. This is a Brittana politics AU. I was not going to share it since many of you did not want to read about politics, but I figured why the heck not. Plus, it is election night.
> 
> It is heavily inspired by AOC's story in Netflix's Bring Down the House. Hope you enjoy it.

Santana can't believe it. She had been nominated to represent her congressional district. She hangs up the phone and takes a moment to reflect on the current events. Noah had informed her of his recommendations to the Democratic Party but being elected? Santana hadn't even thought that far ahead. It was no secret that since she was a little girl, she had been passionate about the events that occurred around the world that surrounded her. She was so strong-willed, tempered, and passionate that strangers often had mistaken her passion for anger. So many people had only ever heard her yell, and they started to believe she had a temperament problem. Her best friends and family knew Santana was just super protective and wouldn't take any injustice sitting down. If some kid was getting bullied, she went and defended them right away. She was harsh, unequivocally so, but she called it as she saw it. She couldn't control how strongly she felt. It built up inside her so quick and so strong that she would just shout to get her point across. It worked every time.

It wasn't until she was 15, and until she met Ms. Fabray, she learned she wanted to become a lawyer. After forming a politics club, Ms. Fabray taught young Santana how to fight for things differently. After a few club meetings, Santana knew that she wanted to change the world around her.

Her father died at the age of 45 from a heart attack while she was in college. Seeing her mother cry over not having money to pay the medical expenses because they lacked health insurance was difficult. She couldn't believe that her father's job didn't offer health insurance. She also had to work just to be able to go to college. These experiences led her to believe that there was something wrong with the country.

Last year, President Pierce became President of the United States because of the electoral college. President Trump didn't have the popular vote. He wasn't liked by many. The man was openly a racist, he was belligerent, and he may or may not have a mental illness. People seem to debate that a lot. That election still makes her blood boil to this day. Her friends have had to hear her rant on how corrupt the man is and how it was impossible to believe that no one could do anything. The rest of the world was practically baffled at how something could happen to the U.S.A.

She breathes in deeply to calm herself. There was no way she was going to let that ruin her night.

"What's the matter, Santana?" her co-worker, Kurt, asked her.

"I've been selected to represent the 14th congressional district of NY. They want me to challenge the ten-year incumbent Finn Hudson in the upcoming primary elections and hopefully win the elections for the house of representatives. The Democratic Party wants to shake the image and put in more women and people of color. Different background in religion, sexuality, you get the point. They want a government that reflects the people it represents."

"That sounds really exciting. Congratulations!"

"Can I get a refill on this?" A customer asks.

"Guess that means we gotta get back to work."

* * *

Brittany had to be at yet another rally. She couldn't understand why her father was so adamant about her being present. The whole family had to sit or stand in the background and applause her father's speeches like they were the best thing ever. She couldn't stand the hatred her father had. His words were difficult to listen to. She had always felt the opposite. She was only here because her father cared about his "family image." It didn't make sense, though, because her father and mother were divorced. There had even been reports that he had beaten and raped her mother near the end of their marriage. Despite this, Brittany respected her father. She didn't love him, but she did respect him. He had, after all, paid for her education. People thought she shared the same views with her father, but they couldn't be more wrong. No one ever asks what she thinks, and she doubts it will matter. They think she's dumb and doesn't know anything anyway. She detested what her father thought but not him.

"I want to secure the border to keep those illegals out. You see, they come into this country demanding everything to be for free. Mexico doesn't send their best."

The crowd cheers loudly in support. "Build the wall! Build the wall!"

President Pierce hugs the flag and displays some questionable behaviors.

"They come here, they murder, they drug us, and then they want a handout. No señor. No more."

One of the televisions at the bar was broadcasting President Pierce at a local bar. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard the ridiculous speech. She didn't have time to comment or overthink the speech. It another busy night at the bar, and customers were asking for their orders.

She's tired, but she's got to keep it moving. She can not rest. The primary elections were so close. Her numbers had grown significantly. During the day, she worked on getting signatures, meeting people, and debating. At night, she served drinks. To say she was tired was an understatement but she needed to give this opportunity her best shot. She had to represent the people in her community.

She knew they were hearing her message loud and clear. Her rallies kept growing in size, her post was shared more and more, and even her opponents saw her as a threat as they had invited her to debate on tv.

The victory was so close.

* * *

Leaving the Pierce hotel with no security has got to one of Brittany's craziest ideas. She was surprised no one has recognized her. She's pretty sure her dark-haired wig looked ridiculous. It was a rash but much-needed decision to make because she needed to get out and explore the city. She was a girl from a small town and hardly ever had been to New York City simply to explore. It was hard to do when your father was a celebrity and now the president.

Brittany is walking down the street but is stick at the corner, waiting for the red light so she could cross the street. She hadn't noticed the shorter woman asking for signatures.

"Good morning, my name is Santana Lopez, and I am running for congress. I want to represent the 14 congressional districts. I only need 20 more signatures to get my name on the ballot. Can I count on your support?"

Their eyes met, and everything stood still. Santana, sure she's seen her somewhere before but couldn't put her finger on it. Blue eyes captivated her brown ones. She's not sure she's ever seen that shade of blue anywhere.

"Yes, of course." Brittany manages just above a whisper.

The gorgeous brunette smiled before offering the clipboard to the blushing blonde. Santana watches as the blonde beauty moves the pen across the green paper sheet. She is still trying to figure out where she's seen this girl. She scolds herself slightly for forgetting such a beautiful person.

Once Brittany is done signing her name, she hands the clipboard back to Santana, who looks down at the new signature. She read the name and repeats it in her head. Then she remembers the name!

"You're the Presi-" she began but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on her own.

Brittany doesn't know what the hell possessed her to kiss the beautiful Latina, but there was no stopping now. Just as she would pull away, two hands made their way behind her neck, pulling her closer to her deepening the kiss. She sighed in content, and her lips separated, allowing a warm tongue to enter her mouth. She carefully placed her hands in the tanned girl's slim waist. She felt she'd float away if she didn't. She pulls away to get some air but not before a quick, chaste kiss is placed on her lips. Thick delicious lips found sweet thin ones in yet another kiss. The two young women kissed at the corner of 28th and T for some time.

No one paid them any mind. To everyone else, they were just two women kissing in the street, but to the two women kissing, it felt like coming home.

* * *

The arrival of summer meant that the primary elections arrived. Santana has campaigned actively. She's knocked on hundreds of doors and gone to as many organization meetings as she could. Thanks to social media, she has spoken to thousands of people. She's been seeing her popularity increase through the weeks, and most recently, a tweet of hers had gone viral. She hopes that it's just the last-minute push she needs.

She'd gotten so many followers and has had, on several occasions, had many strangers come up to her and tell her they love her ideas and were rooting for her. From the appearance, it looked like people supported her and were hearing her message loud and clear. The media was talking about her.

Brittany would text her and call her every night to let her know how hot she looked and that she was simply "irresistible."

Their relationship wasn't perfect. For one, they couldn't be out in public at the moment, and another thing, she was the president's daughter. Santana lived in New York and Brittany lived in the White House. Still, they made it work—late night calls and texts throughout the day. If President Pierce were golfing in another state or at a conference in another country, Brittany would sneak away to be with Santana. If Santana happened to be in the area, they would find a way to meet up. Brittany would still wear her ridiculous dark hair wig. It amazed Santana that people had never recognized her.

Santana and Brittany were the happiest. They'd avoid talking politics because Santana just wanted to have her time with Santana be separate from work, and really Brittany found it adorable that the brunette seemed only to lose her temper. In some cases, it was unavoidable, and Brittany loved seeing Santana so pissed off.

Each found the other incredibly hot. Every feeling was so intense. Brittany was sweet and caring, and though Brittany controlled her emotions better than Santana, she was just as passionate as Santana about certain things. Still, overall, she would always root for the underdog. She cared for people no matter what terrible situation they were in; she believed that everyone could be extraordinary. Santana, as Brittany learned, was quick with her comebacks. Her clap backs and harsh words were her weapons against people who kicked people while they were down.

Their intense feelings and passion would consume them to their very core. There was no room for doubt that their relationship would not work.

Santana smiles, thinking of her blonde girlfriend. She's nervous. Tonight is the night she's been waiting for. She knows the results for the primary are coming in, and she's having a party at the bar she works. Kurt insisted she has it there because that's where she started. She didn't argue with him. She wishes Brittany were here with her. She knows Brittany does too, but she couldn't, and Santana understands that.

One step. Two steps. Santana is meters from the bar, but she swears the distances keep increasing. Her hands are shaky, and her legs feel like jelly. She's anxious. So anxious, it feels like she can't get enough air. She pushes through it and closes the distance. When she gets to the window, she peeks at the monitors from the outside with one eye. Everything is blurred, but the number next t her name is the clearest. Just like that, her nerve and anxiety disappear. Her heart is racing, and she can hardly contain the excitement within her tiny frame. She feels like she explodes as the energy carries her feet move automatically to the door.

She's running so quick that she bumps into the custodian taking the trash out and barely manages an apology.

The custodian just looks at the delighted woman. He thinks for a moment that she's crazy, but then he hears her excitedly say, "That's me. That's me on TV. I'm on TV. That's my name!"

He smiles and moves out the way allowing Santana to run in. The crowd cheers as they see her rushing in. She spots Kurt, who greets her with a big hug, and she turns to the screen to look at it again. She needs to see that this is not a fragment of her imagination.

And there she sees it. Clear as day. The results with her name. A big fat 54% next to her name. Her opponent Hudson has only 46%. With 2% of votes being left unaccounted for, the start to declare her the winner.

The crowd cheers again as the race is now over. A reporter asks her if she can describe the feeling in words, for which Santana simply says, "nope."

Her campaign staff informs her of calls from organizations that want to fund her, but she tells him to arrange meetings. She is too overwhelmed with pride.

She beat someone who was in office for years. She just did the impossible.

She enjoys her party. The news leaves some time later. After people congratulated her and celebrated her win, many made their way home.

She's just finishing using the bathroom when she feels someone pull her into the storage room. She is about to yell when she feels a familiar pair of lips against her own.

Santana enjoys the kiss, but when the need for air becomes too strong, she joins their foreheads together.

"Britt-Britt, what are you doing here, babe?"

"I had to be here. You looked so cute when you saw the numbers. I wanted to walk up to you and kiss you right then and there."

"How do you do it?" She gives Brittany a quick kiss on the lips, "make me fall more in love with you?"

Brittany feels her heart in her throat. Santana knows they've never exchanged those words, but Santana is so overcome with emotion. This night has her feelings heightened. She's feeling all the best emotions, and their bubbling out of her.

"I know you're not ready to say them back yet, but believe me when I say that I don't mind waiting until your ready to say them, but I need you to know that I am. I love y..."

Lips crash into her that the force elicits a moan. Before Santana can deepen the kiss, Brittany breaks away. Through kisses, she manages to get out an "I Love you too" and a "so much. So much."

Santana's lips were swollen. Brittany is kissing, nipping, and sucking in her neck. They're lucky no one was able to see them in this state. They needed to get out of here because if they didn't, she's pretty sure Kurt is going to get his look at what a vagina looks like, and she's not in the mood to have lady Hummel ruin her night.

"We've got to get out of here." Brittany moves her kisses to her neck. "god baby," she moans out. She knows she will have to take control though she'd much rather not. She pulls Brittany from her neck, forcing her to stop her demonstrations.

Through heavy lids, Britney looked at all the beauty that was Santana. She's absolutely crazy about this girl. She helps Santana look presentable before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

She takes the wig off her head and throws it away. Santana just looks at her, confused.

"I'm ready, San. I want the world to know that you belong to me and that I am proudly yours."

Santana knew right then and there that she was going to marry this girl someday.

* * *

The many rude things said to her by people that didn't personally know her didn't bother her one bit. It was a different story when they talked about her time her girlfriend's name was mentioned in a mean comment, angered the young blonde hair lady.

"You look so hot when your pissed off, Baby."

"Pissed off is putting it mildly."

"Babe, calm down. They're only doing this because they're scared of me."

" I know that, but still. Those old men are mean. Have you seen the video?"

"I have. Mercedes brought it to my attention at the office. It's silly."

"They're saying stuff about you that I don't like. I'm pretty sure a lot of them are picturing something suggestive. No me gusta."

"You've seen that video. I've seen that video. I'm sure much of the nation has seen the video. I'm only dancing and goofing off with my friends. The conservatives are going to talk. Just last week, they seemed really interested in my clothes."

"I'm pretty sure he got the back view cause of our butt, babe. I still am mad at that."

"You're adorable, Britt, but I'm serious." She says she stops Brittany from lacing in her apartment and brings Brittany to sit on her lap. "None of that matters, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it demonstrates to me that I am a force to be reckoned with. The GOP has been shitting in the pants since I won the election back in November." She places a tender kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"I guess I am just furious because I'm sure my father is somewhat responsible. This has his signature written all over it."

"Possibly, but I'll beat him at a better game. I was just elected, but once I'm sworn in, I am going to have a lot of fun raising hell."

* * *

At the at of 29, she was the youngest U.S. representative. She was a young woman, a Latina, and a lesbian. All the things the current administration was afraid of.

Many of her colleagues stood by her, but some felt she had much to prove for being so young. Very quickly did she show what she was capable of. Her constituents and many citizens around the country felt they finally had a person saying all the things they've been saying for years. She asked the questions people were asking but that no one else in government had had the balks to ask. Lastly, she called bullshit when she smelled it.

She'd done a phenomenal job that she was appointed to the Financial Services Committee. Santana couldn't wait to get to the core of the nation's financial troubles.

Recently, the party tossed the idea of impeachment around. There's a lot of support for it, but they need to take their time to expose President Pierce. If the people can't find one of his offenses impeachable, the Democratic Party wants to have many more impeccable offenses ready to go.

This is the thing keeping Santana up at night. She knows she is going to investigate, but her girlfriend is likely to be investigated too.

She'd gotten so in her head that it created distance between Brittany and Santana. Brittany, who hadn't ever experienced a day where the Latina hadn't talked to her, Brittany had even thought she was being dumped.

The relief washed over her when Santana laughed and told her that would never happen. Santana told her what was going on, and Brittany lets her know that she's heard the news.

"If my father did something, he should face the consequences."

"He could be looking at some serious charges. We're talking federal prison, babe. I'm not just talking about your father. There are a lot of people involved and perhaps even some family members."

"I'm well aware of that fact, San. Tell me, what's worrying you?"

"You are likely to be investigated, too."

"And let me guess, you've been asked to get permission to view some statements that I have access to?"

Santana didn't say anything. She hates that she was even asked in the first place. Brittany knows. She sits next to Santana at the foot of the bed and places a hand on Santana's thigh.

"You know I don't have anything to hide. I'll call my accountants tomorrow and have them send a file to your office."

Brittany takes her free hand and turns Santana's face so that she is looking at her. Brown eyes meet blue ones.

"Don't let your love for me get in the way of doing your job."

Brittany had always known her father was a bad man, but she was not prepared to hear about all the crimes he was involved in. He was impeached quickly after many people took the streets in protest. Week after week, members of the campaign were arrested. After being impeached, her father, step-mother, and her half-siblings had all been arrested, tried, and convicted for their crimes.

Santana, being involved with Brittany, recused herself from the investigation. She'd been worried watching the events unfold, but just as Brittany had told Santana, she had not been involved. There were some situations where her name would come up, and these moments were particularly frightening to Santana, but testimony from others cleared her time and time again.

* * *

It's been a year, and both girls are happy. Their first year was a lot of craziness, scandals, and overall love. Brittany has cut all contact with all her family. She was fine with that. Santana was now her family. Oh, how her family loved having Brittany around. It made everything worth it.

She and Santana still got called traitors by some hardcore republicans who supported President Pierce, but that didn't bother them anymore. They were happy, and nothing could ruin that.

Brittany watches as her beautiful Latina reads a book to children. Her left hand is messing with the small box inside. She's sure that Santana doesn't have a clue about the proposal she planned with the help of the school.

Santana finishes the book, and the children cheer. Brittany locks eyes with a young gay teacher with a head full of gel. He nods at her, signaling that the children are ready. Brittany nods in return, letting him know to put their plan into action.

Santana takes her seat next to Brittany. The students at the school wanted to perform a song to thank Santana and Brittany, who had donated money to their school to support the arts.

While Santana was working, Brittany had visited the school to volunteer some time teaching kids to dance. She got the idea to involve the children in her proposal from Santana's nephew, a student at this school.

The students perform their songs. Santana thinks they're done and gets up to applaud them, but they break out into another song, and she sees other students make their way into the stage with big posters in front of them. Once they are on stage, the students turn their posters over. One by one, She sees the letters, 'W' 'I' 'L' 'L' 'Y' 'O' 'U' 'M' 'A' 'R' 'R' 'Y' 'M' 'E' '?' As the kids shout out, "Say yes!"

Santana's attention falls on the blonde which is down on one knee with a ring in her hand.

* * *

Santana can count the moments in her life where she was left truly speechless. The time she met Brittany, the time they first made love, she won her first election, when Brittany proposed, seeing Brittany in her wedding dress, and this moment in front of her.

Her and Brittany's twin son and daughter are resting in her chest binding for the first time after being born a few moments ago. she takes a moment to take a mental picture of this moment before taking a picture with her phone. Brittany has some sweat on her forehead, and her cheeks and ears are flushed. Her hair is in a messy bun with strands messily out of place. She looks exhausted, and rightfully so. She just gave birth to two babies. Despite this, Santana thinks she never looks more beautiful than at this very moment. There's this energy radiating off of Brittany, and Santana pulled towards this energy.

She places a sweet and delicate kiss on Brittany's lips. It's tender. She lets her lips rest on Brittany's for a second. Santana feels like she's possibly fallen more in love with Brittany since she's given birth.

Her lips leave Brittany's, and she tenderly places a delicate kiss on both her son and daughter.

They're so tiny. So perfect. Light brown hair and skin just a few shades darker than Brittany's pale skin but lighter than her own. They're perfect. Santana's heart grew in size tenfold when the older twin, Joshua, opened his eyes. His eyes met hers, and he smiled at her.

* * *

**Five years later**

Santana can count the number of times she's been left speechless with the fingers in her hands. The day she met Brittany, she won the election, and the day she saw Brittany in a wedding dress. Seeing her children being birth was also a moment that left her speechless. Those were just her favorite wordless moments. She could add this moment to that list.

Brittany is holding her wife's hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses it. She wants nothing more than to kiss Santana, but they're surrounded by so many people and so many cameras.

Everyone is anxious and stressed as they watch the media coverage.

"You've got this babe. People love you. They're behind you."

"This shit is really happening. I am so nervous."

"We're here for you, baby. Me, Josh." She says as she lovely caresses the sleepy toddler in her arms, "and Ana." She says, reaching over to caress the already sleeping identical twin in Santana's arm. "You were born for this. You set out at a very young age to want to change the world. " she leans over and places a tender kiss on Santana's lips. "You know you've changed my life. New York is different. Some of your policies made the nation different. You've got this." She kisses her again, tenderly. "There's 10% of votes unaccounted for, but the remaining states are historically democratic. I know you don't want to throw in the towel and declare victory just yet, but yes, this shit is happening."

Santana knows what her wife is saying is true. There's no doubt, but she still feels like anything could happen.

Brittany knows that look. Santana has always been strong and confident, but she's the most delicate person. "Do you remember what you told me when I was in labor, and they told me that one of the twins wouldn't make it?"

/

_Brittany has been in labor for 32 hours. She's in pain, and she's never been pregnant before, but she just feels something isn't right. The doctor keeps checking on her, but they haven't said anything other than informing her that they will let her know when it's something to worry about. The last thing they needed is for Brittany to get anxious or worry and have her blood pressure go up._

_An hour later, they have another doctor come in, and he is the one to explain the issue._

_"Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez, my colleagues and I have run some tests and have been keeping an eye on your condition. There's no easy way to say this, but it appears that one of the twins has turned upside down and has the umbilical cord wrapped around the next. Currently, the babies are fine, but if the baby doesn't position itself for the birth, a c section might be needed. This is a difficult birth, and chances of survival are high; however, I want to prepare you both for the possibility of one of the twins not surviving._

_Brittany and Santana had tears in their eyes as they heard the news, but Santana had to put on a brave face and tell her wife that they would be okay. That everything was going to be okay._

_"Whatever's meant to be will be."_

_The c section was not necessary as both babies were positioned correctly by the time Brittany was fully dilated._

/

"Yes."

"Whatever's meant to be will be."

Kurt, who volunteered in Santana's presidential campaign, tells her that they should be announced in the results 20 minutes. Brittany and Santana are dressed elegantly, as were their sleeping toddlers. They make their way from their hotel room to the stage where their rally is. They can hear people cheering so loud. Kurt informs her that it's been like this all night. It's so loud that the twins wake up. They're tired and sleepy, but within seconds they're wide awake. Josh holds onto Santa's hand, and Ana is tightly holding on to Brittany's. She's the shyer one of the two, which makes sense because she's the youngest.

There's a minute left. Santana is a freaking mess of emotions because it's clear as day that she has won.

The crowd counts down from 10 to 1, and just when Santana thought the public couldn't get any louder, they do. They're chanting her last name.

"Lopez! Lopez! Lopez!"

She takes a breath and waits for the announcement to get on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The winner of the 2026 presidential election, Santana Lopez. She is the first female, Latina, and the gay president in our history."

Santana and her family make their way onto the stage. The balloons and confetti drop, and the loud music blast. It's loud, but the cheers from the crowd are even more deafening.

She's waving and smiling, as is her family. She's trying to take this all in, but there's so much going on.

She fucking did it! She knows so many people are looking up to her. She knows the importance that her presidency will mean to the young generation. She knows what this means to people of color. To all the little girls. To all the LGBT people in the world who never thought this was possible. She's showing all generations that anything is possible.

After ten minutes of cheering and celebration, she approaches the stage.

She smiles as they cheer, "We are one! We are one!"

Santana resumes speaking because if she waits for it to be silent, she'll never get to her speech.

"It will not be a simple task. There will be many challenges. There might even be some setback, but I want you all to know that none of you will be left behind. I will make sure that you all know if there is a struggle, we will struggle together. If there is an obstacle, we will fight it together. Today, we stand as one. We are all one. If one of us succeeds, we all succeed!"


End file.
